Break your Heart
by WerewolfsTemptation
Summary: In a time where demonic entities with loathsome humans devour the souls of innocent, there stands a new pair of contractors who defy the will of abyss. Together, the pair fight alongside our heroes: Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Sharon and Break.
1. Prologue:

Prologue:

The Tragedy of Sablier. It has been over one hundred years since that terrible day yet even generations of generations know and fear it. The government claims it was an earthquake through the fear of Pandora's wrath and their possible execution. Being the daughter of the sergeant of Pandora, Bliss Devereux knew the consequences of making an illegal contract with a chain, but the reward of feeding its desire drew her in.

His name is Valentin. One of the most feared chains in Abyss. Rather reclusive and mysterious, Bliss felt an unnatural connection to him and his unmentioned past. Why will he not tell her, his contractor, about his life? Does he not trust her? Or does he not know?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sitting atop one of the highest roofs in the city of Reveille, Bliss and Valentin glance across all the busy citizens as they use the last remaining bits of day to buy their necessities. The strong winds gust Bliss' long white hair with her pink ribbon the only thing keeping her locks from flaming wildly; her albino eyes meet to the black orbs of Valentin who places his tan hand against her pale neck.

"Does the mark hurt, Bliss?" Valentin's dark voice questions.

Bliss smiles cheerfully, admiring the way he says her name. She treasures the few words he ever speaks longing for their conversations to extend more than little replies.

"Not yet." Bliss responds "But if you decide to battle again, today, I do not know if I can handle the strain."

Valentin nods briefly then returns to scanning the town as Bliss latches onto his arm, easing herself to a sitting position on the ledge with her legs dangling down. Her pink dress flaps against the forceful air mimicking the sound of birds and their wings. She closes her eyes, envisioning herself flying in the open sky; a sense of freedom she longs for but the mark over her heart interferes with her dream. Yes, the mark of an illegal contractor burned for eternity upon her breast. How could she ever forget? That mark which resembles a clock – her clock- reminding her how much longer she will be with the living. When the time strikes twelve, completing the demonic circle, she will be sucked into the Abyss and used as a toy for all the chains.

Bliss swings her legs, in a bored manner as she watches the setting sun. She purses her lips then peers over the edge, analyzing the height of the building and contemplating a way down that does not involved injury. She sighs and leans back, realizing that the only way to get off is to jump which is something her human body could not possibly do.

"Valentin, I am hungry. Can we go down now? Obviously there is no chain about. If there were, would it not be seen by now? There are so many humans to dine on." Bliss states.

"I suppose you are correct. Rogue chains with weak contractors would have dined on human flesh by now." Valentin steals one last glance across the city before crouching low and lifting Bliss into his sturdy arms as he leaps off the building, landing softly on the cobblestone street. He gingerly sets her on her feet then steps beside her, prepared to follow.

Bliss smiles then rushes towards the nearest shop praying for good fortune that they are still open. She stops in front of the glass window of a home restaurant with succulent meats to dine on. With a growling stomach, Bliss lurches through the door while Valentin nonchalantly walks afterward.

Valentin respectfully pulls out a red cushioned chair allowing Bliss to sit first before he places himself in front of her. Bliss smiles happily and sips her tea while Valentin prods at the meat dinner before him, his attention diverted from his contractor while she feasts on her own meal.

"Valentin, please eat. The owner only allowed us in due to my appearance of fragility. It will disrespect him much if you do not dine on the dinner he carefully prepared for his out of hospitality." Bliss murmurs.

Valentin turns his black eyes on Bliss analyzing her familiar features before scanning the area. His large hands curl into fists feeling an all too human nervousness. Why is he feeling so anxious? His stomach tightens, his eyes dilate to a crimson red, his breathing steadies.

As Bliss extends her petite hand towards his, Valentin ejects from his chair, tackling his contractor until their bodies collide into the wooden floor just in time for large entity to forcefully erupt from the boards. Valentin urgently lifts Bliss into his arms and jumps back, evading the serpent's enormous fangs only to meet the tail of the monstrosity. With a grunt of pain, Valentin leaps onto the counter, caressing Bliss to his chest as his scolding eyes glare fiercely toward the snake.

"Valentin," Bliss mutters "is this the chain?"

Valentin nods and leaps to the side avoiding a green spray that ejected from the mouth of the reptile; Bliss watches as the substances turns acidic, bubbling and eating away at the countertop. The chain hisses and coils around the two, its body cramped in the home restaurant before it pushes its head to the ceiling, making the boards creak in protest before giving way, showering debris.

Valentin's eyes widen before using his body as a shield, protecting Bliss from the fall of wood and other waste. The sharp objects damage his exposed torso, cutting and piercing his delicate skin until blood seeps through his tender flesh. At this moment Valentin wishes he accepted Bliss' offer of purchasing a black cloak but he believed that being a chain would offer power to keep him and her safe. How stupid could he possibly be? By encouraging meaningless fights, Valentin knows he has used too much of Bliss' will and now the time in which he truly needs the energy to protect her and himself he has no access to it without harming her physically.

Valentin clutches the delicate skin of Bliss' legs in frustration. He easily maneuvers past and away the chain but every attempt he creates for the exit, the snake only creates a block using its extremities to its advantage.

"Sitra, is this the one the Will of Abyss wants?" a man gasps from the serpents side.

How did Valentin not notice him? His concern for Bliss is clouding his vision.

"No." the snake hisses "But this is someone the Will of Abyss will eagerly accept. Phoenix. A most rare and powerful chain who seems to be defenseless." Valentin holds Bliss closer as he positions himself against the wall not allowing an attack from behind to catch him off guard. He must keep this annoyance in sight at all times for Bliss' survival. "You should've gorged yourself more on human flesh. Such a tasty meal gives even weaklings enough power to make this city burn."

"I do not need such a thing to kill a nuisance like you." Valentin growls through gritted teeth.

Sitra recoils and hisses angry, its head swaying side to side preparing for attack but Valentin expects it and readies himself for an offense. The beady eyes of the snake meet the black furnace of the Phoenix both holding a bloody past too torturous for words.

"Bliss, I apologize." Valentin murmurs as he steals the energy of his contractor to release the power of the Phoenix.

The red tattoos on Valentin's back ignite like an inferno creating flames in the shape of wings that outstretch towards the enemy. Fire propels forward aimed for the scales of Sitra, scolding the skin to the bone as the chain yells in agony sending multiple curses towards the duo. The flames lick at the thrashing body from tail to head sending the intense smell of burning flesh into the air.

A purple seal envelopes the chain, Sitra, and its contractor, slowly devouring the two towards the deepest level of Abyss. The contractor screams in fear, begging for a savior, pleas which Valentin ignores.

The fire recedes back to the source allowing Abyss to deal with her insubordinates. They will receive a punishment unimaginable to Valentin.

Valentin's attention turns to Bliss, her unconscious form lying limp in his arms. He sighs and holds her close before fleeing from the scene in case detectives of Pandora hear about two chains in this city and encountering Bliss' father is not a fight either wishes to enter.

Deep in the shadows, away from Valentin's senses, resides a tainted man with a red eye glowing vibrantly in the dark. A crooked grin appears on his half hidden face as he watches the illegal contractor and chain make their escape.

"We need to go after them!" a shrill voice cries

"No, Emily, they will soon come to us. Besides, I am curious to see what more this 'Bliss' and 'Phoenix' can really do. They might even give Alice a challenge."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Valentin sits in the shadows of an unnoticed alleyway with Bliss' limp body cradled in his arms. Men shout and rush through the streets towards the destroyed home restaurant, blowing whistles and pushing passer-by's aside. Valentin tenses in defense when strangers inch too close to his hiding place; his hold on his contractor grows stronger with every second.

Anxiety is not an emotion Valentin welcomes. Being a chain as strong and renowned as he, petty feelings are something of which he cannot express. Bliss seems to be the only object which really pulls out such humanity in him and this fact drives Valentin to frustration. This girl and her defenseless aura brings out such protectiveness in him that, occasionally, he surprises himself. But Bliss is far from powerless. If she was, indeed, a weakling as everyone perceives, than she could not possibly harness the skill of the phoenix. A durable contractor means the true potential of the chain can be released.

"My God. How could a fire bring this building down so quickly? I have never seen anything of the like. There aren't even embers left." A man whispers to his neighbor.

Of course there is nothing left. The phoenix has taken flight and stole his fire with him. Valentin rolls his eyes at ignorant humans. If he had the chance, he would dance in a rain of their blood but Bliss conquered that side of him.

Women. They will definitely be the end of him.

"Oz! Alice!" yells a man as he rushes by, his black trench coat billowing behind him as his white gloved hand holds his midnight colored hat atop his head.

Valentin stands in one fluid motion, stepping casually into the busy road and easily blending in with the crowd. Bliss' body presses firmly against Valentin's tan chest, his black eyes scolding into the faces of those who dare to outstretch towards her as if to help.

Alice. Alice. Alice. Why does that name seem so familiar? Alice…

Valentin suddenly stops, his head jerking to the side and eyes wide with comprehension. He holds Bliss tight and runs, fleeing from the scene and away from everyone needing to gather his thoughts.

Alice. B-Rabbit. One of the strongest chains that ever existed in Abyss. She is who the Will of Abyss searches for. This fight would provoke Valentin's interest but Bliss' state is more of a concern to him at the moment.

A walking stick thrusts outwards, striking at Valentin's arm who grunts in surprise and pain. His eyes flame red as he spins around, angry at the challenger but what he sees catches him off guard.

Leaning against the black walking stick with an insidious grin and white hair covering the left side of his face only allowing his sly, red eye to glow with mischief, is an infamous mass murderer who everyone presumed dead centuries ago. Perched on his shoulder sits a blue doll dressed in a pink dress with long, blonde hair tied behind it that giggles at Valentin.

"Kevin Regnard." Valentin mumbles.

"Ah, ah, ah. I do not go by that name any longer!" speaks the man with float-like movements of his arms. "The name's Xerxes Break, now. And this beautiful creation here is Emily."

"Hello!" says the doll, Emily.

Valentin arches an eyebrow at the talking doll but acts nothing upon it. The Abyss holds far weirder creatures than that and dolls happen to fancy The Will of Abyss.

"Valentin?" Bliss' small voice questions between her parted lips.

The Phoenix glances down then back to Break, not daring to lose sight of his opponent easily. He feels Bliss move in his arms as she shifts her gaze to see what disturbs him. She gasps sharply and covers her mouth in surprise; her pink eyes widen in astonishment while Break keeps his cool composure.

"Hello, Bliss Devereux. What a surprise this is. I'm sure your father will be equally mesmerized to once again meet your acquaintance." Break smiles with the likeness to a fox toying a mouse.

"Break!" Bliss squeaks, sounding similar to a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Her astonishment abruptly switches to annoyance as she wiggles her form around in Valentin's arm, a silent gesture to be released.

Valentin obliges to his contractor's will and gingerly sets her atop the cobblestone ground only to sway back to avoid an exasperated arm toss in the air from Bliss. She releases a few grumbles, sounding similar to growls and whining, throwing a tiny tantrum from something Valentin does not quite know but the man in front seems to understand fully well why his Bliss acts such a way.

"I am not a child anymore, Monsieur Break! I am nearly nineteen; an acceptable age to fly off from my father's nest and do as I please! So do not dare to threaten me with the notion of telling my father where I am and what I am doing! I am a grown woman!" Bliss shouts

"Woman? Is that so?" Break smiles crookedly. He leans forward, his face inches from Bliss' as they hold each other's gazes for endless moments before Break pulls away, his sleeve pressed against his mouth covering what would be a sneer. "I do not see any part of you to be a woman with a chest like that!"

"There's hardly anything there!" Emily – the doll – shouts.

Bliss gasps loudly and recoils back in shock, her fingertips press against her cheek with an astonished motion as her wide eyes gaze into the mocking man before her. Tears brim her eyes but as soon as they start, they cease, her bewilderment now taking the form of anger causes her to place clenched fists at her sides and glaring orbs to stare into Break's.

"You rude, perverted, unintelligent, abnormal man! How dare you? I swear-." Bliss' ranting suddenly comes to an unexpected halt when Break lifts the petite girl from the ground and tosses her over his shoulder.

"Time to go to Pandora now." Break speaks with a musical tone.

Valentin blinks at the unexpected nature of the two, not entirely sure how to react towards the situation. Bliss' protesting yells and orders for him to help her ring in his ears but curiosity tells him to wait for what this ex-murderer wants. With a sigh, Valentin follows behind, mentally preparing himself for the sure argument Bliss will start at the rooms of Pandora.

Within the confides of Pandora's heavily guarded compound, Bliss paces her given room, clutching the baby pink robe wrapped around her body as her damp, white hair clings to the silky material. Valentin sits unmoving on the ledge of one of the many windows in their enclosed section of the construction, watching his contractor's agitated movements.

Bliss sighs heavily then seats herself before the fireplace, watching the red flames dance around the logs, devouring the substance until only charcoal remains. She presses her knees against her chest, gazing half-heartedly at the spectacle, unaware of her surroundings; unaware of the watchful eyes of her chain. Tears stream down her cheeks, landing in tiny drops on the blue carpet; with an abrupt sob, Bliss buries her face within her knees, wailing and crying to heart's content.

Valentin carefully stands and approaches the young women, his black eyes locked on her tiny body. He outstretches his large, tan hand and gingerly caresses Bliss' shoulder noticing how easy it would be for a creature such as himself to crush her petite structure. He kneels down behind her and wraps his arms around her form, pulling her against in him in an attempt at a comforting hug. Bliss, in response, latches onto his shoulder, weeping into him, accepting his compassion.

Why does she cry? Valentin wonders to himself at this moment. What could she possibly be so sad about here? Does she not feel joy for meeting her father once more?

Valentin does not know much about the relationship Bliss has with her father, but it must not be anything good if she feels so much sorrow. He only knows that he is the commander in Pandora and that his job is to rid of the world of Chains and Contractors. Certainly, Bliss' father will not rid the world of him and Bliss.

Would he?


End file.
